Destined to Meet
by sweetmoment5
Summary: AU. He decided to take my hand. My hand felt tingly. I looked at him to see him smiling warmly at me. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "If you ask me, I would say that you're way beyond special."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't know how I came up with this, but I hope it's as good as I think it is. There's this thing called a review button, yeah. You should totally click it once you're done reading. :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Sadly. **

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_ Guess who's getting on a plane? That's right. Me. Yay. Note the sarcasm. Why, you ask? Because I have to go back home for Christmas. I'm in college, as I may have written earlier, and I'm getting a holiday break for two weeks. Now, usually my parents pick me up, but this year they're running a Christmas play at my old school. I'm scared. What if the plane crashes? What if there's a storm? What if we get stranded? There's so many possibilities. I wish Trish was here so she could just slap me and scream in my face that everything is going to be fine. Oh, looks like we're at the airport. Well, I'll write in you later._

_ Love,_

_ Ally D._

* * *

I closed my book and looked up at the huge airport in front of me. I stepped out of the cab and helped Luis, the cabdriver, get my suitcases from the trunk. I carried my book and my bag. As I made my way to the front desk, I was trampled by many screaming girls. All I could see from my current position on the gravel was that they were holding signs that read: _'Austin Moon, Marry me!' and 'I love you Austin!' _They were the definition of crazy. I picked up my things and got up off the floor. I dusted my jeans off and continued to make my way towards the front desk to get my flight number.

"Uhmm, excuse me, I need my flight number." I said shyly to the nice-looking lady up front. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. She went on to ask me all my flight information before finally giving me what I really needed. She may have looked nice, but she wasn't. I thanked her politely and went to waiting room 8. **(1.)**

I walked slowly to the waiting room. There were only about 3 other people there, which were all elders. It was pretty crammed in there so I sat as far away from everyone as I could. I sat in the most secluded corner I could find. I went to take my book out when I saw a figure sit down in the seat next to me. I looked up and saw a masculine figure with a hoodie and cap covering his facial features. Some dark sunglasses cover up his eyes.

He was nervously looking down at the floor. I saw some blonde hair peeking through his cap. I couldn't see much more. "Hiding from someone?" I blurted out. Curse my curiosity. He shook his head slowly. He looked up for the first time and saw my expression. "I-uhh. I m-mean-uh." He stuttered out, and I couldn't help but laugh at how nervous he was. "What's so funny?" He asked embarrassed.

I smirked and shook my head. "Oh. Nothing." I replied innocently. I noticed that his glasses were slipping off, and the fact that he kept shaking and moving his head didn't help. Suddenly, as expected, they fell to the ground. I now saw that he had brown eyes. They were really beautiful. He looked pretty panicked. He made no movement to pick the glasses up so I, being nice and such, picked them up for him. I handed them back to him, and he quickly put them back on.

He looked oddly familiar in my opinion. "Have we ever met?" I, once again, blurted out. And, once again, I cursed my curiosity. "No. Of course not. We've never seen each other." He replied rather quickly. I nodded in response. He kept his face hidden from me for the next few minutes. He did stay seated so I guess I didn't completely scare him away. He was tapping his foot in a catchy tune. About ten minutes later they called my flight number and I gathered my things up. I started walking to the exit when a voice stopped me.

* * *

**1. I'm not sure how the whole airport process goes. It's been too long since I've been in one.**

**Okay, so this is more of a preview, which is why is was so short. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the guy was. Anyways, I want to know what you think so go on and review. Thanks!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all your amazing reviews! I enjoyed reading them :) I absolutely love you all! So, I guess this'll be Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

I was walking towards the exit when a voice stopped me. "Are you going to Miami?" asked the mysterious guy that had been sitting next to me. "Uhmm, yeah, are you?" I asked. He nodded and walked ahead of me without another word. I was confused as to why he wanted to know in the first place. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued making my way to the plane. I followed a group of people to the _'Miami Flight' _section. Once we all made it, we had to wait in line to board the plane. I handed a lady my ticket, and she assigned me my seat.

I sat down in my given seat and, may I add, it was next to a window. How perfect. I noticed that there was two empty seats next to me and prayed that no one had to sit there. With my luck, I'll get stuck with the sweaty person that snores. I laughed aloud and started to take my book out only to be interrupted once again. Someone had sat down next to me. It was the same guy from earlier. _'Great.' _I thought sarcastically. "I hope that was the good kind of great, and not the sarcastic one." Said the guy next to me as if reading my mind.

Apparently I didn't think that, I said it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that." I apologized shyly. "It's cool." He replied coolly. We stayed in an awkward silence for a few minutes. It was awkward for me. I don't know about him.

_"Attention all passengers, we will be leaving in 5 minutes. Please be sure to stay seated for the next 10 minutes just for safety. Thank you, and have a nice flight." _A very annoying voice said through the intercoms.

"Ready to leave?" The mysterious guy asked fastening his seatbelt. "Yes, are you?" I asked back. He nodded, "Oh, yes." He sighed and leaned his head back. I tried to make conversation to keep myself distracted. I was still very nervous to be flying in a plane. "So, are you visiting someone?" I asked as calmly as possible. "Nah. I'm mostly just getting away." He responded. Now I was just interested.

"From who or what?" I asked curiously. He sat up straight and cleared his throat repeatedly. "N-nothing. Nothing at all." He replied quickly. He looked down nervously, to end conversation, but I wasn't done talking to him. "Why are you so acting so mysterious?" I asked, hoping for an answer. He still wouldn't look at me, but he did look up. "W-what are you talking about?" The guy asked nervously. I scoffed. "Seriously? You have a hoodie covering your head, glasses covering your eyes, and a cap also covering your head. That's not my definition of normal." I stated firmly.

"Pshh. That's perfectly normal. I was just cold." He retorted. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the window. I saw that we were in the air now and took a deep breath to keep myself from breaking down. "First time on a plane?" Asked the 'mysterious guy.' I looked at him nervously. "That obvious?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. He had perfectly straight teeth.

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine." He stated surely. I looked at him unconvinced. He was now looking at me. "I'll believe you once you answer my question from earlier." I said, smirking. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "You just won't give up will you?" I laughed lightly and shook my head like a little kid.

I was so shocked at how comfortable I was around him. I stopped laughing slowly and looked up at him. He was facing me. "So will you tell me?" I asked once again. "I don't know." He said unsurely. "Why? I won't judge. I promise." I said sweetly. "It's not what I'm worried about." He told me quietly. i nodded slowly, trying to figure out what to say next. I pondered for a few seconds before finally saying something.

"Okay then, you won't mind if I do this." I told him while reaching up and grabbing both sides of his sunglasses. I was about to pull them off when he unexpectedly put his hands over mine. They were so soft and warm.

He kept his hands in place, as did I. "Please?" I whispered quietly. He slowly removed his hands, and I found myself missing the warmth they had brought. He completely retreated his hands down to his lap, and I continued to take his glasses off. Once I had taken them off, I stared into his brown eyes. They were hypnotizing. His eye lashed were long and curved up.

I took a look at his entire face features for once. He had a perfectly sized nose. His lips were soft looking and curved down in a frown. He slowly took his cap off, and I saw that he did have blonde hair. I had to stop myself from running my hands through it. It looked so soft.

All in all, he was attractive. He still looked very familiar though. Where have I seen him before?

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm going to be thanking you guys all the time. No lie. You're all to sweet, and I want to hug you all. Unfortunately, I can't so for now I guess a virtual hug is good enough so..*Virtual Hug* :) Keep reviewing! Thanks!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey loves! Okay, so I really do appreciate all your reviews. I can never thank you enough. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review! Thanks! :)**

* * *

****Where have I seen him before? His blonde hair and brown eyes are so familiar. Suddenly the memory of screaming fan girls from the airport came flooding into my mind. The memory of the signs they had been holding filled my thoughts. That's when I realized who he was. Austin Moon.

I never was a big fan of him so I didn't know anything about him. I only knew that he was pretty big in California. **(1)**

"Y-you're Austin Moon?" I asked, mostly stated, shocked. Why would he be in plane that's going to Miami? That was his big mystery all along. He wasn't just anybody,no, he was Austin Moon. He was a celebrity. Internet sensation. Whatever you choose to call it. He was famous. He wasn't the guy I thought he would be though. I thought he'd be stuck-up and spoiled, but he seemed down-to-earth and normal.

I saw him nod his head and look down. He had a guilty expression. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" I asked obliviously._ 'He must think I'm stupid.' _ I thought to myself. "To be honest?" He asked distantly. I nodded unsure of what he would say next.

"Well, as you may know, I'm famous. I don't have a simple life. It's always, twenty-four seven, interviews, gigs, and all this stuff. It gets very stressful after awhile. I need a break. I'm only 23, and I still want to live a close-to-normal life. But it's extremely hard to do that when there's a camera in you face. I needed, and still do, a getaway. Not just from the cameras, but fame itself. Not from my fans, no, I love my fans, but it gets pretty hard always having girls chasing and stalking me. I guess I saw this as a chance to get away. Not forever just a few weeks or months. I could never leave forever. I just need a break." He stopped for a moment and looked hesitant before continuing.

"Miami is a beautiful city, and I thought it was a perfect place to stay. I loved it when I went there on my previous tour, and I miss it. I didn't expect to meet you though. I just want at least one week of freedom. Can you please do me a favor and not tell anyone?" He asked pleadingly. I took a moment to soak in all this information. I thought for a few more seconds before nodding surely. I had no idea he felt like that.

"Honestly Austin, I have no idea what to say except for that I'm sorry. I judged you wrong. I thought you were stuck-up and stuff. I figured you would be washed up in fame, but I was wrong. I'm sorry. You're 'secret' is safe with me though. Can I ask you something though?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and smiled."Sure. Anything." I smiled.

"Well, uhh, how are you so down-to-earth and grounded?" It really puzzled me how he could be one of the biggest stars out there and yet he was so normal. He looked confused for a second before responding. "I don't know. I guess I just kept my promise." He said mysteriously. "What promise is that?" I asked perplexed.

"I promised myself to never let fame get to me. To stay grounded as you said. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I made it work." He said proudly. I looked at him, proudly as well. I expected him to say more, but when he didn't I spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said reassuringly. I nodded and looked down. "So, we've been talking for about 2 hours, and I don't even know your name." Said Austin. I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake. "Ally. Ally Dawson." I said while he shook it lightly. "Ally? Pretty name for a pretty girl. Nice to meet you." He said winking. I smiled and thanked him.

* * *

"Ally!" I heard someone whisper-yell. I opened my eyes lazily and stretched while yawning. "It's about time." I heard someone mutter. Austin. "What's the matter?" I asked still half-asleep. "The matter? Ally, you fell asleep while I was telling you about the time I went to India. Was it really that boring?" He whined like a kid. I giggled and rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'm sorry Austin. I was tired, and I fell asleep." I stated the obvious. "Yeah, you're telling me. Anyways, we'll be landing in about an hour. Now that you're awake, we can talk. " He said happily. I smiled and motioned for him to continue.

"Well I actually wanted to ask you something." He said slowly and a bit hesitant. "What is it?" I asked laughing slightly.

He looked at me and smiled more confidently. "I'm not the brightest thinker, so I didn't think of a place to stay in Miami. Do you think you can help me find a place?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I only get so many hours on the computer and then I'm on my tablet, but I can't update from it. Anyways, thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, and please review! It would mean a lot! :) Thank you!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I've realized that my chapters are really short, and I apologize for it. I try to get up at least 1 chapter a day. It's hard enough with school and stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! I love reading your reviews. Thanks! :)**

* * *

I looked at him skeptically. I could tell he was nervous so I cracked. "Okay, fine. I'll help you find a place. It'll be easy. Miami has great apartments. I assume you'll be staying in one since it's just temporary, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I guess a few months?" He asked a loud. I nodded and leaned my head back on the seat.

"You tired?" Austin asked from beside me. I shook my head in response. "It seems like you are." He stated. I looked at him and sighed. "I'm not tired. Just thinking." I replied truthfully. "About?" He asked curiously. "Nothing important. How long until we land?" I asked. He looked thoughtful before replying. "Maybe around half an hour or so. You're impatient aren't you?" He asked smiling.

"Of course. I want to see my family. I can't wait until Christmas." I replied, already imagining the soon to come holiday. Austin looked down with a sad expression. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He shook his head and smiled. A fake smile, might I add. "You know I wasn't born yesterday, right? I can distinguish the difference between a fake smile and a real smile. Now, what's wrong?" I asked sternly.

He sighed and responded. "I just can't believe this will be my first Christmas alone. I always spend it either with my friends, family, or fans. I don't think I can survive a Christmas alone." He said dramatically. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "You're so dramatic and silly. Listen, if you think it's so bad to be alone, then I'll let you spend it with me. And my family." I added. He looked up with nothing but excitement and gratefulness. "Really? Thanks Ally! You're awesome!" **(1)**

I laughed and nodded my head. "So I've been told." I replied smirking. He laughed gracefully.

"But seriously Ally, thank you. It means a lot. Especially since we just met." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded my head and smiled. "Well, I feel really comfortable around you for some reason. I'm usually really shy." I said truthfully. He stared at me shocked. "Really? You don't seem shy at all." He said surprised.

I lightly laughed and agreed instantly. "I know. I don't know what my problem is." I said half-smiling. "It's probably just me." He said smirking. "Conceited much?" I asked sarcastically. He obviously doesn't understand the term _sarcasm _because he shook his head. "I just speak the truth." He retorted. "Alright, if that's what you call the truth." I muttered to myself.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He said suspiciously. I shook my head innocently. "Nothing. Just talking to myself." I replied smoothly. He eyed me for a second before nodding slowly.

* * *

30 minutes later the annoying voice came booming through the intercom again, this time telling us to get off the plane safely. I shook Austin awake, and he fluttered his eyes open and yawned. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"Were here, Austin!" I exclaimed loud enough to wake him up completely. He looked out the window to see that we had in fact landed at the Miami airport. He instantly jumped up in his seat and smiled broadly.

"We're here!" He exclaimed as well. I nodded happily and started to get up to follow the rest of the passengers out. "C'mon Austin!" I said ushering him. "Wait, Ally." He said seriously. I looked back at him with a confused expression. "What is it?" I asked seriously.

"I need you to help me get out of the airport without people noticing me." He said. "Just put your 'disguise' back on." I told him.

"Okay." He put on his sunglasses, hoodie, and cap back on. "Do you think I'll make it out without being recognized." He asked worriedly. I nodded surely. "Definitely. Just stick by me, and you'll be fine. No one will even look at you." I said nonchalantly. "What makes you so sure?" He asked curiously.

We were now out of the plane and walking into the back of the airport.

"I'm just a plain girl, Austin. There's nothing special about me or anything. No one would even think that rockstar Austin Moon would hang with plain ol' me. Duh." I remarked. "Oh." He said with..guilt? No. Why guilt?

We made out way into the left side of the airport. We walked in complete and utter silence. Once we reached the baggage collection point. Austin decided to hold my hand.

My hand felt tingly and numb. I looked up to see him smiling warmly at me. He bent down slowly and whispered in my ear,"If you ask me, I would say that you're way beyond special, Miss Dawson."

* * *

**1. For you, Awesomesauce325 :)**

**So thanks to all of you that reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! *virtual hug* Keep reviewing loves! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been a bit busy. Anyways, I'm not sure how long this story will be. Maybe about 4-5 more chapters? I don't know. We'll see. Well, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for your amazing reviews! They really mean a lot to me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. I hate you disclaimer. I really do. -_-**

* * *

"Austin, hurry up!" I exclaimed. He had been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes, and I was getting very impatient. "Ally, hold on!" He mocked back. This boy was really pushing my buttons. "I swear, if you say that one more time I will kick this door down and get you myself!" I, once again, yelled angrily.

I heard him snort, and then he burst into a fit of laughter. Oh, this boy. "What is so funny?" I asked, frustrated. He continued to laugh before finally replying. "You? Kicking this door down? Please. You can't even kick." He said, continuing his laughing fit. "Whatever." I muttered.

I really was not in the mood for his crap this morning. It was Monday. Nobody likes Mondays. Nobody. On top of that, today I had to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Apparently some extra family members were coming this year, and I couldn't just leave them presentless. Austin had agreed to come with me, but, as you may see, he wasn't cooperating very well.

He had lived in an apartment for a few weeks, but then moved in with me. I decided that I wasn't going to back to college after this break. I don't think it's for me, and plus, I can't just leave Austin on his own. I bought a little house and let Austin move in. He thought it was too risky to be in an apartment building with people who may or may not know who he is. I don't blame him.

I slid down on the wall next to the door and pulled me knees up to my chest to calm myself down. I'd hate to punch someone on a Monday. I dug my head into my knees and closed my eyes. I heard the door squeak open, but I was too upset to look up. I felt someone sit next to me. Austin, of course.

He put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me tight. I leaned into his side; it's a force of habit. "I'm sorry, Alls. I was being a jerk." He apologized quietly. I half-smiled at his nickname for me. I sighed and looked up. "It's okay Austin. I was being pushy an forgot that you're not like most guys; you take longer than girls to get ready." I said truthfully while laughing.

"Hey! That may be true, but I like to look good." He said while winking. I rolled my eyes playfully and giggled. "Okay, well now that you're ready, I think we can finally leave." I said emphasizing _finally. _

He laughed and stood up. He stretched his arm out and pulled me up. "Thanks." I said. He smiled and nodded.

We walked down the stairs and stopped at the front door. We looked at each other. "My phone." "My purse." We said simultaneously. We laughed and parted ways to retrieve our said items.

Once we had our things, we walked out the door toward my car. I threw my keys at Austin, and he caught them with ease. I got into the passengers side, and Austin got into the drivers side. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"So, what do you plan on getting me for Christmas?" Austin asked nonchalantly. I looked at him smirking. "Who said I was going to get you anything?" I asked jokingly. He scoffed and shook his head. "And why wouldn't you get me anything?" He asked. I laughed lightly.

"Well, I believe you've been a bad boy recently." I said innocently. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just kidding. I honestly don't know. I can promise you that it will be a good present though. I always give good presents." I said proudly. He looked at me and chuckled. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. You're just too adorable." He said while looking back at the road. I blushed and looked out the window to distract myself.

"Don't you want to know what I'm getting you?" Austin asked a few seconds later. He seemed very happy, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I don't know, do I?" I asked him expectantly. "I think you do." Austin replied laughing. "Hmm." I said thoughtfully. "Oh come on, Ally! Just say you do." He whined. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Austin. I don't want to know just yet. You can tell me on December 25th though." I told him suggestively. He sighed in defeat and nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll try to wait. I don't promise you anything though. I really want to tell you. You'd love it!" He exclaimed happily.

"You know you're making this really hard on me, right?" I asked jokingly. He nodded happily. "That's the point, Dawson." He said shaking his head. "You best watch it, Moon. In case you forgot, I am not in the best of moods today." I snapped.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't hit me. Sheesh, I was just joking." He said, scared. I laughed and leaned my head on the window. I saw him shake his head confusedly and I laughed even harder.

* * *

I opened the door and helped Austin carry all the shopping bags into the house. "Well that was fun." Austin said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed loudly. "Would you please stop complaining? You know you loved shopping with me." I said while setting the bags down on the couch.

Austin did the same. We sat down on the couch, tired form all the walking. I forgot to tell him that I had a large family. Oops.

"Next time, you should tell me how many people you're shopping for. That way, I'll know if I should go or not." He said glaring at me. "Geez. And I thought I was the grouchy one." I said laughing.

He tried to hold in his laughter, but when I started to laugh like a maniac, he joined me. I was holding my side, and he was leaning on me. We laughed for a few minutes before calming down. "I think we both needed that." Austin said smiling. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We really did." I said while lying down on the couch. Austin hoisted my legs onto his lap, and we just sat there.

It was a peaceful moment, and all we could hear was the wind from outside. "Ally?" Austin called quietly. I looked up at him and waited for him to reply. "Can you make me some hot chocolate?" He asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Make it yourself. I'm not your maid." I said while putting my head back down. "Ally!" He whined. "Austin!" I mimicked. Next thing I know, a pillow hits me right on the face.

"Austin!" I shrieked. "What?" He asked innocently. "Oh, so that's how you want to be? Bring it on." I said challenging him. I grabbed the pillow and threw it back at him. It him on the face.

And that's how we ended up having to pick up each feather on the floor later that night. Yeah, I hate Mondays.

* * *

**So, uhmm. Well, it was longer than usual. I don't know that it's that good, however. I erased, deleted, changed, but no matter what I couldn't get it right. Sorry. But please review and tell me what it lacked. Thanks for reading even if it was terrible. :) Thanks for you other reviews. :) PM me if you want! I love talking to people. Tell me what you think!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Wow! I absolutely loved all of your beautiful reviews! Thank you so so so much *virtual hug* :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm positive you will like it. Please review! If you love the story, you'll review! :) If you hate the story you'll review! Either way, review!(:**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own Austin and Ally. Have I ever told you how much I hate you, Disclaimer?**

* * *

__"Knock, knock!" I opened my eyes sleepily and looked at the clock on my desk. _6:47 _

Ughh! Why would Austin wake me up so early? "Ally! Wakey, wakey!" I heard him yell from the other side of the door. He turned the knob and walked in smiling. He frowned once he saw me in a mess of covers and pillows. "Shame on you, Allyson." He said sadly. "Let me sleep." I mumbled while throwing a pillow at him and missing by many feet.

"Now, now Ally. Do you want a repeat of yesterday? This time I won't be as generous, and I'll make you clean up the feathers on your own." He threatened. I groaned and sat up facing him. "What do you want?" I said groggily. "I want breakfast." Austin whined. I groaned again and threw myself back onto my bed.

"Austin!" I complained. He looked at me innocently and shrugged. "Can you blame me for being a hungry guy?" He asked nonchalantly. I laughed lightly and got out of bed. "Fine. But your helping me. You have to learn to cook too." I told him while walking into my bathroom. "Aw. Why? I have you for a reason!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and shut the door. "Guys." I muttered to myself.

* * *

"Okay." I sighed while walking out of my bathroom. "Let's get this over with."

I walked downstairs to find Austin looking through the cabinets. He looked at me and frowned. "We don't have any pancake mix." He said sadly. I rolled my eyes playfully at him. I opened the cabinet next to me and pulled some pancake mix out. "Wrong cabinet." I told him while smirking. He glared at me and pouted.

"Hey, don't feel bad. You'll find your way around eventually." I told him while giggling. "Ha ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically. I smiled and grabbed a bowl for the mix. "Okay, I need butter, eggs-" I started to name things I needed but was interrupted by Austin. "I know this, Ally." He said and started taking every ingredient out.

I stared at him confused. "I thought you couldn't cook." I asked. He looked at me and smirked. "I can. I just didn't want to make breakfast alone." Oh no he didn't. I glared intensely at him, and he held his arms up in surrender. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot slowly. "What? I needed someone to talk to. I usually do it alone because I have no one with me. B-but this time you're here so.." He trailed off.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. He was surprised but hugged me back tightly. "Austin, that's sweet. I'm not mad at you." I said reassuringly. He smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks."

We started to make breakfast, and let's just say that Austin is a pretty good cook.

While Austin was making the pancakes, I went ahead and made the bacon and eggs. After awhile it was too quiet for Austin so he plugged his iPod into some speakers, and _Fall _by Justin Bieber came on.** (1)**

He started to sing along and, of course, he had an amazing voice. I got lost in my own thought and started singing along as well. It was a really beautiful song. I stopped singing once I noticed that Austin wasn't singing anymore; he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked blushing. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean '_what'_? Ally, you have an amazing voice! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" He asked shocked. I shook my head and looked away. I tried to distract myself by cooking, but it's hard when someone is staring at you intensely.

"Ally." Austin called. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "Care to explain yourself?" He stated more than asked. I sighed and put the last pile of bacon on a plate. I turned the stove off and turned back toward him.

"I don't sing in front of people, Austin. I have stage fright. Remember how I told you, on the plane, that I was usually shy; well, that's why. I didn't even realize I was singing, or I would have stopped myself. I haven't sung in front of anyone in over 3 years." I said truthfully. He looked at me.

He continued to stare at me for a few more seconds before smiling at me. "Why are you smiling?" I asked bemused. **(2)**

****"Because, Ally. Even if you didn't mean to sing in front of me, you still did. That means a lot to me. You really do have an amazing voice. Why do you have stage fright though?" He asked curiously. I smiled at his words and looked at him thoughtfully.

"I d-don't think I can tell you just yet, Austin. I trust you, but I can't. Sorry." I said apologetically. He nodded understandingly. "It's fine, Ally. I understand. Whenever you're ready, you can tell me." He said sincerely. I smiled.

"Yeah. But right now, let's just eat because I'm starving." I said while grabbing two plates from the cabinet. "Here." I said while handing Austin a plate. "Thanks." He said.

We filled our plates with bacon, eggs, and, of course, pancakes. Austin devoured his pancakes in record time and went for more. I shook my head and laughed. He looked at me and smiled cheekily. He bathed his pancakes in syrup and ate them quickly. "You know the pancakes aren't going anywhere, right?" I asked jokingly.

He nodded happily and continued to eat. We finished our breakfast and Austin offered to wash the dishes as an _'I'm sorry I lied to you earlier' _present. I tried to decline the offer, but eventually he convinced me; as always.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked while drying his hands on the towel next to me. "I don't know. I just want to relax today. My feet are still sore from all the walking we did yesterday." I said while walking toward the living room. He followed me and sat down on the love seat next to me.

He rested his head on my shoulder. "Ally, I'm full." He said while sighing. I laughed lightly and scoffed. "Well, I figured you would be. You ate more than half of the pancakes." He laughed too and sighed again.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked concerned. He looked up at me and shook his head. "No. Why?" I looked at him too. "I don't know. You just seem quieter than usual." I answered truthfully.

He nodded. "I'm tired. That's all." He replied. "If you say so." I mumbled while closing my eyes.

After awhile, I felt Austin shift. I didn't feel the weight of his head on my shoulder anymore. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting criss-cross, staring at me. "What?" I asked.

Austin shook his head and looked thoughtful. The next thing that happened was very unexpected.

He, no lie, kissed me. He kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**1. For you Bieber fans. Not a big fan myself, but his music is great. :)**

**2. So my friends had no idea what bemused meant. You guys know, right?**

**Okay, well? What did you guys think? I was pretty proud of it. :) I hope you liked and please review. I like to know what you think! :) Thanks for your last reviews. :) **

**-Giggles!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So, guess what? I got 50 reviews! Yes, all thanks to you guys! My loyal reviewers! Gahh, I love you all so much! :) *Virtual Hugs for Everyone* Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!(: Keep those beautiful reviews coming my loves! **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I DON'T own Austin and Ally. Is it your job to destroy my dreams?**

* * *

Austin kissed me.

I had my eyes wide open, but eventually gave in and kissed him back. It was a slow passionate kiss. It was as if he was telling me something through that one kiss. We slowly pulled away after a minute, both gasping for air.

"W-why did you kiss me?" I asked totally shocked. He sighed and kissed me again. Okay, now he was just messing with me. I pushed him away this time. "Austin! I asked you why you kissed me, again?" I exclaimed.

Austin ran a hand through his hair; I could tell he was frustrated. "Ally.." He whispered. He was staring at the ground trying to figure something out. "Austin, just tell me." I demanded. He groaned and looked at me.

"Ally, don't you see?" Austin asked hopefully. "See what? Austin you're really con-"

"Ally, I love you! Okay, I thought that kissing you was a huge hint. Apparently not." He yelled, cutting me off. I stared at him, wide-eyed. How could _he _love _me _? "H-how?" I stuttered, confused. "There's no how to it, Ally. I love you; It's that simple. I understand if you don't have feelings or whatever for me. I just needed you to know that. I s-shouldn't have k-kissed you." He replied.

I could tell he was upset. I didn't say anything I just stared at him for any trace of doubt. Surprisingly, I found none.

Austin was being sincere. He really did love me.

He looked at me once more before standing up and walking away. I sighed trying to comprehend everything that happened. It was all too quick. After a while, it just hit me out of nowhere.

I just let the guy that loves me, Austin Moon, walk away.

* * *

"Austin, can you open the door so that we can talk?" I asked for the thousandth time that evening. As always, I just heard a muffled no. "I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." I muttered, mostly to myself; I'm sure he heard it though.

I walked to the end of the hall and grabbed a key to unlock the door. Yeah, he had no idea I had those.

I unlocked the door, walked in, and put the key on his computer desk. Austin was sprawled out on the bed with his head in a pillow. He looked like a mess; all because of me. Way to make me feel guilty.

"Austin, come on. Sit up." I demanded softly. He shook his head stubbornly. Gah, this boy. "Please." I might as well have pleaded. He, once again, shook his head. I smirked. I sat on the bed next to him. "For me?" I whispered in his ear. I knew that would get him.

He groaned but sat up slowly, nonetheless. I smiled at him warmly. "Thank you." I said. He nodded and looked at me. I could tell he had been crying. I felt even more guilty.

"Austin. I'm sorry-" I started, but he cut me off again.

"Ally, don't be. I shouldn't have expected you to even like me; much less love me. I can't help it though. It scares the hell out of me too. I'm scared that I ruined everything. I must have made things so awkward between us now. Ughh, how could I have been so-" He was rambling so, this time, I took my chance and cut him off. With a kiss.

He was caught by surprise but relaxed and put his arm around my waist. My hands were on his shoulders, but I slid them up to his neck.

We pulled away and put our heads together.

"Austin, as I saying before you interrupted me, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. But, I love you too." I told him while smiling sincerely at him. The look on his face made me smile even wider.

"Y-you mean it?" He asked surprised. I nodded surely. "Definitely." I said. He grinned, picked me up off the bed, and spun me around happily. I giggled and held on to him for dear life.

When Austin put me down, we just stared at each other, smiling like goofs.

My smile slowly faded as I realized something. He noticed this and looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Austin what about when you have to leave?" I asked slowly. He looked at me confused for a second. He must have understood what I was talking about because he let me go and walked over to sit on the bed. I'm such a party-killer.

"I hadn't even thought about that, Ally. How could I just forget about my career like that?" He asked himself. I walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "Austin, It's fine. Listen, just do whatever you feel is right." I told him sincerely. He looked down at the ground trying to figure out what I meant. I don't even know what I meant.

Sure, I would love if he stayed with me, but he has a life with his fans as well. I can't just tell him to give it up for me. It wouldn't be fair to him. I had to let him make his own decision. He may be terrible at making them, but it would be for the best.

"Do I have to decide now?" He asked quietly. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "No. Take your time." I told him. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and stood up. "Let's go downstairs." He said while helping me up.

We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand, smiling at each other, the entire way.

We decided to watch a movie and eat popcorn. I went to get popcorn in the kitchen while Austin put a movie of his choice in.

I came back with a bowl of popcorn and saw that _The Notebook_ **(1)** was starting. I smiled at Austin and shot him a questioning look. He looked at me and shrugged. "What? I like it." He said nonchalantly. I grinned and sat down with the bowl in my hands.

Austin grabbed a blanket for us and sat next to me. I snuggled up to him and put the popcorn in between us. He instantly started eating the popcorn. I stared at him and couldn't help but wish that he would stay with me.

I know, it's selfish. But I am so used to having him around that I can't imagine everyday life without him. See, this is why I don't get attached to people; they always end up leaving me. I thought that maybe Austin could be different. He may be. It's up to him.

I turned back to the TV and tried to enjoy the movie, but that one question kept gnawing at the back of my mind.

_'Would he really leave me?'_

* * *

**1. Only the best romantic movie ever! My opinion; you're entitled to your own :) I don't own it. :) **_  
_

**The ending kind of sucked, huh? Well, anyways, I really do appreciate all of your reviews. I wish I could really give you all a big hug! But I can't so just take the virtual hug from the top A/N. :) I try to thank everyone individually by PMing them; I may have missed you, and I'm sorry. Feel free to tell me, and I will PM you :) Thanks once again for 50 reviews! Can we get 60? ;)**

**-Giggles!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys! We got 60! Thank you so so much! *virtual hug* *virtual high-five* Take whichever you want! :) Thanks for your beautiful reviews! I loved reading them! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I'm too happy to deal with you, Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Ally. Ally." I opened my eyes and saw Austin hovering over me. I smiled and slowly sat up. "Good morning!" He said happily while sitting down next to me. "Good morning." I mumbled lazily. "Did you sleep well?" He asked while tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I nodded and smiled. "Did you?" I asked. He sighed and smiled. "Definitely. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Do you know why?" He asked while holding my hand gently. I shook my head. "Because the girl I love was right next to me." Austin whispered, smiling.

"Really? Who was that?" I asked teasingly. He chuckled and looked me in the eyes. "It was you silly. We fell asleep on the couch last night." He stated. I gave him a questioning look. "Then how did I end up in my bed?" I asked.

He blushed and scratched his head nervously. I smirked at him. "Yeah umm. I carried you up here." Austin replied while looking away. "Really? Why did you carry me up here? I could have slept on the couch." I said. It was true. I usually always fall asleep on the couch either way.

Austin shook his head as if to say no. "I couldn't just leave you on the couch. You're neck would've been hurting all day if I had done that. I was planning on waking you up so you could walk up here on your own, but you looked so peaceful; I couldn't do that, so I just carried you up here. I hope you don't mind." He said rather shyly.

I laughed and shook my head. "It doesn't bother me. Thank you though." I said while kissing his cheek lightly. I got up to change. I walked into the bathroom, but I swear I saw Austin blush. I smirked and shut the door.

* * *

I walked out and Austin was still on my bed.; except he was lying down now. "So what are we doing today?" I asked while brushing my hair. He sighed happily and smiled. I guess he didn't know I could see him from my mirror. I decided to not tell him anything.

"Did you finish wrapping those Christmas presents?" He asked curiously. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. I guess Austin heard me because he started to laugh. I turned around and glared at him intensely. "Do you see me laughing?" I asked bitterly.

Austin immediately stopped laughing and looked at me horrified. I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. He looked at me confused. "You should have seen your face!" I exclaimed while laughing. He looked at me shocked. Then he smirked.

Austin mysteriously stood up and slowly started walking towards me. I stopped laughing and stared at him. "W-what are you doing?" I asked scared. As he stepped closer, I stepped back. Soon enough I was up against the wall, and he was still stepping closer to me slowly. He got to me, put his hands on both sides of my head and smirked.

"Looks like you're trapped, Miss Dawson." Austin whispered. I gulped, confused.

He broke out into a huge grin and started to tickle me.

"Austin!" I shrieked while laughing loudly. He started to laugh with me too and soon enough we were both on the ground trying to control our laughter. I was smiling now, and Austin was staring at me. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

Austin shook his head slowly and stroked my cheek. "Nothing. You're just really beautiful." He whispered. I blushed and smiled slightly. "T-thank you, Austin." I said gratefully. He smiled in response and kissed me slowly. I smiled into the kiss.

We pulled away slowly, and both sat up. "So,' I started, "are you going to help me with those presents?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me and grinned. "Of course." I hugged him tightly, and got up. "Thank you!" I exclaimed while running downstairs. "Ally, calm down or you'll hurt yourself!" Austin yelled behind me.

I giggled and slowed down. I opened the closet in the hallway and turned the light on. I was about to get the materials when Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and blushed. I turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Can you help me with the stuff?" I asked sweetly. He smiled and nodded. "It's been a long time since I've done this." He said while getting the wrapping paper. I smiled at him. He seemed so excited, and I was happy that he was getting to do this. He must have had a difficult time relaxing on Christmas when he was in the spotlight.

I grabbed the bags filled with presents.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the floor next to the Christmas tree. He smiled at me and plugged the chord into the plug-in. The lights on the tree turned on. It looked so amazing.

"I'll be right back." I said while standing up. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I walked over to a drawer, opened it, and found what I was looking for. I closed the drawer and walked back into the living room.

Austin looked at me questioningly. I help up the tape and scissors, and he nodded. "These might be helpful." I stated. He chuckled and took the scissors from me.

"I'll take these. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" He asked sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know. Tape can be pretty dangerous too. Maybe you should do everything." I said suggestively.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try Alls, but I'm sure you can handle some tape." He said while pulling out some video games from the bag. "Okay, but if I get hurt, I'll say I told you so." I muttered jokingly. He laughed and started to cut some wrapping paper.

* * *

"Finally." I said groaning. After about 4 hours of cutting, wrapping, and taping things, we finally finished. "Man, Ally. Why didn't you tell me it would have taken that long? My hands are killing me." Austin whined.

I glared at him. "I didn't know it was going to take that long, Austin." I said while sighing.

We were currently sitting on the love seat with our eyes closed. I felt Austin shift, and then I felt a pair of warm lips meet mine. Knowing it was Austin, I gently held his cheek. He pulled away and smiled. "Better?" I asked smiling.

He nodded and smiled. He grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles gently. We were both looking at the Christmas tree lights flicking on and off.

"Ally?' Austin whispered quietly. I looked and him and waited for him to continue. "I'm not good at decisions, you know that. I d-don't think I can choose, Ally." He said seriously. I looked at him and thought.

"Austin, I told you to take your time. Like I said yesterday, do what you feel is right." I said sincerely. I was trying to seem brave although it was killing me on the inside. Austin looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes. Then he said it. He said what I was waiting for.

"Being with you feels right."

* * *

**How was that? Good or terrible? Be honest, please. :) **

**I want to thank all the Guests that have reviewed so far. :)**

**Oh, and to answer you, Rosslynch4thewin: It's not bad. Just watch it (:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot!(: **

**-Giggles!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Guys, I love you all so much! You're reviews mean so much to me! I cried while reading them. :) Thank you so much! Keep those beautiful reviews coming!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I wish you were more like my readers, Disclaimer.**

* * *

I stared at Austin in shock. I did want him to say that, but he was giving everything up for me. I just can't let him do that. "Austin, I can't let you do that." I said while sighing. He looked at me hurt.

"Don't you want me to stay?" He asked in disbelief. I looked at him and nodded quickly. "Of course I do. But Austin, you can't just leave everything for me. You have a career. You have fans. You can let them down." I reasoned. What was I doing?

Austin still looked at me hurt. "Ally, I don't want that. None of that. I haven't left for a reason. That reason is you, Ally." He whispered. I looked at him on the verge of tears. "Austin." I whispered while wrapping my arms around him. He, instinct-wise, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

I cried into his neck. He rubbed my back comfortingly. "Ally please don't cry." He pleaded softly. I looked up at him and frowned. "I would never want you to leave. I just don't want you to give up something that you worked hard on. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you gave up your dream for me." I said truthfully.

"And I don't want you to feel like that Ally. But I don't want to leave. I can't leave. Not now. Not ever." He said firmly. I looked at him and nodded. "Let's just worry about this later. After the New Year. Yeah?" I suggested.

Austin nodded slowly. I know he didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Ally, what do you consider us?" Austin asked while intertwining our fingers. I thought for a while before grinning. "You tell me." I whispered before kissing him softly. He kissed back, and I felt him smile against my lips.

I pulled away and smiled warmly at him. "So, we're together?" Austin asked shyly and hopefully. "Of course. If that's what you want." I stated happily.

* * *

I came home exhausted, and my feet were aching. I sighed loudly and took my heels off. I let my hair flow loosely in their usual curls. I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack.

The carpet was smooth and helped my feet a lot. The blisters were big and painful, of course. "Hey Ally!" Austin exclaimed happily while wrapping his arms around me tightly. I jumped startled. "Oh my God. Austin! You scared me!" I shrieked while punching his arm.

"Well someone had a rough day." He muttered and unwrapped his arms from me. I looked at him apologetically and frowned. "I'm sorry Austin. I did have a rough day, but I shouldn't take it out on you." I said while shaking my head regretfully. He smiled and opened his arms out for a hug, which I gratefully accepted.

"Don't worry, Alls. I understand." Austin mumbled into my hair. I breathed in his scent. It was a home kind of smell. He felt like home now. I smiled into his chest and hugged him tighter. "So how were your parents?" Austin asked while picking me up bridal style. Normally, I would insist for him to put me down, but right now, I was tired. I wanted him to carry me.

"They were okay. We finished setting everything up for the Christmas party." I said tiredly. He sat down on the couch and held me protectively. I played around with his guitar necklace. "Well did they make you do everything or what?" He asked jokingly. "Might as well have." I said truthfully.

They made me fix everything up, and all they had to do was sit and watch. My parents aren't very helpful when it comes to running things. I'm surprised they went through with a Christmas play, earlier in the week.

Austin was twirling my curls with his finger, and I tried to stay awake. "Do you want dinner?" Austin asked while kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No. Thanks for asking though." I said while yawning. "Alright, well then let's get you up to bed." He whispered.

I felt like a little girl right now. He stood up with me in his arms and slowly walked up the stairs. With my help, he opened my bedroom door. He laid me down on my bed and smiled at me. I was half asleep, so he looked blurry. I managed to smile back lazily. He pulled my covers over me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Ally." He whispered while walking towards the door.

"Goodnight." I mumbled happily. I felt myself drift off into a great dream.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I usually don't have time to update on the weekends. I'm so sorry.**

**I really appreciate all of your beautiful reviews! They mean so much to me. You guys have no idea how much. :) **

**We got 70 reviews! Yay! Can we get 80, even 90? We're almost to 100! **

**-Giggles!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, someone said that my last chapter kind of sucked. I just want to tell whoever that person is that I'm sorry. I can't please everyone though. :) I'm too lazy to go back and see who it was. Oh well.  
Anyways, this is part the Christmas chapter. Not sure how it'll turn out. We'll see at the end.  
Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews on the previous chapter! We almost have 90! Keep up the great work loves!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Oh, Disclaimer. What ever will I do with you?**

* * *

I woke up the next morning on my own. It's been a while. Usually Austin wakes me up one way or another. I felt happy and joyful today. I looked around trying to remember what made today so special. I didn't have to think for long because right then Austin burst in through the door.

"Ally, wake up! It's Christmas!" He exclaimed, and I grinned widely. That's why I felt so happy. It's Christmas!

Austin saw that I was already awake and picked me up off the bed. He spun me around chanting something about Christmas. I held on to his shoulders tightly. "Ally, come on. I want you to open your present from me. You'll love it!" He said excitedly while grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my room. I smiled and followed him out.

We walked down stairs happily and walked into the living room. We stared at the lit tree, and I smiled. Austin let go of my hand and went over to the tree. He looked around for a while before pulling a small box from under the tree. I looked at him questioningly. He shrugged at handed me the wrapped box.

"To you. From me." Austin said, smiling widely.

I took that wrapped gift hesitantly and carefully opened it. It was very neatly wrapped, and I felt the need to treat it delicately. Don't ask.

Once I had the wrapping paper off, I looked at the blue squared box. I slowly opened it and gasped when I saw what it was. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

It was a gold necklace. Actually, it was two. It was one heart cut in half. One half of the heart had _Ally _engraved across, and the other half had _Austin _engraved across it. I had never seen anything more perfect.

"The one with my name is for you, and the one with you're name is for me. That way I'll always be with you, and you'll always be with me. We're only complete with each other." Austin whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms tightly around me. I smiled and continued to stare at the necklace. It was the best Christmas present ever.

"Oh, read the back of them." Austin instructed while grinning.

I gently turned the necklaces around in the box and teared up as I read what it said.

My half of the heart read: _If I Know What Love Is,_

His half of the heart finished it with: _It Is Because Of You._

"Austin.." I whispered quietly as he hugged me tighter than ever. "It's true." He stated while kissing my cheek from behind. I turned around and put my arms around his back while he put his around my shoulders. I buried my hair into the warm fabric of his sweater. He had his face buried in my hair. I smiled at how perfectly our bodies blended.

I couldn't help but feel like no matter what we would always be together. Whether as a couple, or just as best friends.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you, Austin. It's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me." I said truthfully.

"Don't worry about it. I really think you deserved more." He admitted. I shook my head and scoffed. "Austin, I don't deserve more than anyone in this world. But thank you for making me feel so special." Austin was honestly the sweetest guy ever.

He took out my half of the necklace and offered to put it on. I nodded and pulled my hair up. I shivered as the cold chain hit my warm skin. He clipped it on and held my hand making me let go of my hair. I took the box and took out his half of the necklace. "Here. Let me put it on." I said. He bent down to my level, and I put it around his neck. Once it was on, I kissed his cheek and smiled.

My eyes widened as I remembered something. I smiled widely and took Austin's hand in mine. "Come on." I ordered while dragging him up the stairs. "Woah, Ally. What's the matter?" He asked curiously. I opened my bedroom door and dropped his hand. I hurriedly walked over to my closet door and opened it. Once I found what I was looking for, I picked it up with struggle and walked back out to Austin.

When Austin spotted me, he froze. I smiled. I handed him his gift and grinned. "To you. From me." I said, repeating what he had told me when he gave me my present.

Austin stared at the object in my hands and looked back up at me. "You didn't." He whispered in shock. I nodded proudly. "Oh, but I did. Here." I said handing him the wrapped box. I honestly wasted my time wrapping it because it was obvious what the present was.

He took the present from my hands and ripped the paper off. I knew he would do that.

He opened the black case and carefully pulled out a Fender Kingman SCE.

It was an acoustic/electric guitar that I thought really suited Austin. It was black around the edges and got lighter towards the middle. It had a maple neck that really caught my eye when I bought it. It reminded me of Austin for some reason, so I just had to get it.

"Ally, I don-it's beautiful. This must have cost a a fortune!" He exclaimed while putting it down gently and standing up to face me. I shook my head and laughed. "Austin, please. It's a perfect guitar, and I'm sure you don't want me to take it back." I said while cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper.

Austin sighed but nodded, nonetheless. "Fine. Thank you so much!" He said and hugged me unexpectedly. I smiled and hugged back.

"Okay. Now that we've opened some of our presents to each other, how about we get ready to go to the party later?" I suggested while letting go of Austin to throw the paper away. I could hear Austin playing the guitar slowly. I smiled, knowing I had done a good job getting him that guitar.

* * *

**So there you go. I guess it wasn't too bad. What you lovely people think?  
****Please review! It means a lot to have such loyal readers and reviewers. Each of you have a special place in my heart!(:  
****I really liked writing it. Especially Austin's gift to Ally. I know some people that actually have hearts almost like that. It's so romantic!  
****Oh, I read this earlier and thought,"Hey! Why not share this with some people that may be as hopeless romantics as I?" So here it is. Something that I think every guy should see. Just saying.  
**'**_Tell her how you admire her. When she's upset, hold her tight. Pick her over all the other girls you hang out with. Play with her hair, pick her up, tickle her and wrestle with her. Just talk to her. Tell her jokes. Bring her flowers just because. Hold her hand and run. Just hold her hand...Let her fall asleep in your arms. Tell her she's beautiful. Look into her eyes and smile. Kiss her on the forehead. Kiss her in the rain. If you want to be with her...Tell her.'_**

I think I'll put one of these at the end of each chapter. If you guys don't mind, of course. :) Review!

**-Giggles!(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! You guys are absolutely incredible! We almost have 100 reviews! Can you guys believe it? I love you guys so much! *virtual hug* :) So, I was thinking, "Hey, why not do something special to celebrate us getting 100 reviews?" So what would you guys, loyal readers/reviewers, like? It can be anything, really. Just review or PM me telling me. If you want. :) Thanks!(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. It's fine, Disclaimer. I'm too cool for you. **

* * *

It was 2 hours until the Christmas party started. It would be held at my Mom and Dad's house. It took place there every year. They had a pretty decent sized house that everyone enjoyed going to. Everyone but me.

I knew my parents wouldn't approve of Austin and me. Not because they had something against Austin, they just didn't like me with anyone. The last time I had a boyfriend, he broke up with me because my Dad scared him away. I had made a mental note to never introduce any of my boyfriends, or guy friends, to my Dad.

However, they had insisted on meeting Austin. I tried to get out of it, but Austin wanted to meet them as well. Maybe if I had told him about my last boyfriend he would've backed out. Oh well. Too late anyways.

"Ally, are you ready to go?" I heard Austin ask from outside my bedroom door. I looked at my reflection in the long mirror. I was wearing a red and green striped dress that stopped just above my knees. I had a thin red sweater over it.

I had curled my hair and applied a small amount of makeup.

"Yeah." I replied to Austin while grabbing my purse and opening the door.

He smiled at me and took my hand. I intertwined our fingers and smiled back up at him. "Let's go." I whispered while leaning into his side. He smiled and kissed the side of my head. "You look beautiful." He stated, and I blushed.

I looked at his holiday attire and smile approvingly. He was wearing his usual dark ripped jeans. He had a dressy shirt with a tie and a vest over it. All in all, he looked good. He hugged me tightly as we walked out the front door.

Once we reached the car, he opened the door for me and I smiled gratefully. I let go of his hand as I got in. He shut the door softly and jogged to his side. He got in too and started the engine. "Let's get this over with." I muttered to myself after sighing.

Austin looked at me questioningly, but I just shrugged.

* * *

After 20 minutes of driving, we finally reached my parents' house. I suddenly started to feel nervous. My parents were not easy going. Especially when it came to guys. This was going to be miserable.

Austin parked in the driveway and turned the car off. He got out and opened the door for me. He held out his hand, and I took it lightly in mine. Once I was out, he closed the door behind him and pulled me into his side.

We slowly walked up the driveway and porch like that. I hesitantly rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. It was the worst 10 seconds of my life.

With my luck, my Dad just so happened to open the door. When I came over to help yesterday, I asked them to at least get to know Austin before judging. One look at my Dad's ace when he saw Austin and I knew this wouldn't be fun. At all.

I eyed my Dad and hoped he would go along with what we agreed on yesterday.

My Dad let us in, but not before making it clear to Austin that he would be watched and evaluated throughout the party. I sighed inwardly and tried to look happy.

Austin must have noticed I was tensed because he squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled warmly at me. I felt much better knowing that Austin was trying to comfort me.

We walked around the house, and I introduced Austin to my family members. You know, the ones who won't completely terrorize him.

He kept his hand in mine through all of it, and I couldn't help but smile at it. I tried to avoid running into my parents, but, unfortunately, all good luck runs out. We were once again face to face with my Dad.

He looked from me to Austin to our intertwined hands, and the same cycle for about 5 minutes. I waited impatiently for him to say something, but he didn't. Austin coughed awkwardly and smiled uneasily.

"Dad, this is Austin." I finally said. Austin looked at my Dad and stuck his hand out. "Hi, Mr. Dawson. Nice to meet you." Austin said politely. I could tell he was just as nervous as me, if not more.

My Dad looked skeptical about shaking his hand, but shook it anyway. I thought about what to say next and was about to speak, but my Dad beat me to it. "So, Austin, what do you do for a living?" Oh no. Not that question.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I tried to give you guys something. Tell me what you thought. I'm sorry if it wasn't good. :)  
We almost have 100 reviews guys! Almost. 2 more, I believe. We can get there, right? All depends on you. My loyal reader and/or reviewer! :)  
Oh, did I mention that I love you lovely people? Well, I do. :)**

**_'Listen to her secrets. Take her out to dinner. Call her first. Label her as yours. Understand her feelings. Tell her she's gorgeous. Write her a song. Talk to her like a human being. Ask her to dance with you. Never imagine life without her. Kiss her in the rain. Hold her hand anytime. Pass her love letters. Never forget her birthday. Tell her she's always right. Be her escape. Tell her you believe this is a fairytale. Give her gummy worms. Remember her favorite color. Hold her books in school. Give her hugs and kisses. Show her of to your friends. Treat her like a star. Dream about her. Say she has the key to your heart. Watch her walk home-so she's safe. Play her favorite game. Have a song that reminds you of her. Kiss her on the forehead...dance together like retards. Stay together forever and let love last.'_  
**

**__Thanks for reading!(:**

**-Giggles(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in forever! So, if you read my other story, The Start of Something New, then you'll know that Mr. Dawson took a liking to Austin. Well, it may be different in this one. Just read. Review if you want. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. -_-**

* * *

I stared at Austin, hoping he would at least lie. Yes, I do hate lying but this a very desperate time. My dad looked at Austin expectantly, and Austin looked like he was about to throw up. My dad sighed and shook his head.

"You know what? Don't answer that. Let's just enjoy the fact that it's Christmas. We'll talk about this later." My dad stated sternly. I mentally sighed and prayed that later wouldn't come. My dad went off to greet some other guests, leaving Austin and me standing awkwardly.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. We leaned on each other to keep from falling. I honestly had no idea why we were laughing so much. There was absolutely nothing funny about what had just happened, and yet there we were. Laughing like lunatics in the center of the house.

* * *

We had managed to calm down after all the cold stares from bitter old people who hate seeing others so happy and joyful. I sure hope I don't end up like that.

Austin and I were holding hands as we walked around to meet some more of my family. They all seemed to like him. Now if only Dad was like that. "Hey, why don't you go talk to my cousins. They're big football fans like you." I suggested to Austin. I wanted my family to be comfortable with him, and I wanted him to be comfortable with my family.

He looked at me questioningly. "Are you sure? What if they don't want to talk to me?" He asked, doubt evident in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him adn pushed him towards my cousins. "You'll be fine. Now go." I demanded playfully.

He turned towards me and smiled. "Thanks Ally." He kissed my cheek and went to start a conversation with the guys. I blushed and went on a hunt for my dad.

I found him in the dining room talking with my Aunt Judy.

"Ally! Honey, how have you been?" Asked my Aunt Judy enthusiastically. I hugged her tightly and smiled. "Aunt Judy! I've been great. And you?" I asked. Aunt Judy had been like a sister to me. My mom was too restricted and never really let loose. I got my shy side from her. The only thing Mom and Aunt Judy had in common was their looks.

They were practically twins except that Mom was older.

"Oh, Ally. If only you knew how much fun I've had in the past few weeks. I just got back from my trip in Rome. It was so beautiful! I'll show you pictures later. You'll love it!" She replied happily. She had this contagious smile that even Dad cracked a smile. I nodded and grinned widely.

"I'm sure I will, Aunt Judy. I hate to interrupt you guys from anything you were talking about, but I need to have a word with Dad." I said eyeing him. He looked at me confused while Aunt Judy nodded understandingly.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you around then. Nice seeing you again. Beautiful as ever!" Aunt Judy complimented. I smiled at her and hugged her again. "You too." I let go, and she went on her way. I smiled at her leaving figure and hoped to be like her when I was her age. She was just so full of life and lived each day like it was her last.

I turned back to my dad and glared at him. He looked at me the same way and soon enough I spoke up. "What was that you did with Austin?" I asked angrily. He looked at me dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

The nerve with that man. "Don't you play that card with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Dad, I told you to be nice, and you treat him like he's an outcast." I stated. I was angry. It's never a good thing when I'm angry. Never.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Ally, you're being childish. He doesn't even have a stable job. He can't support you for long. And plus, it's not like you'll last for long." He said nonchalantly. Oh no he didn't.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just let me be happy? I actually found someone that likes me for me, y'know? He's really sweet, Dad. If you just get to know him, without judging him first, you would know." I said trying to calm down, best I could.

He looked at me softly before sighing. "Ally, you know all I want is for you to be happy-" I cut him off before he could finish. "If you want me to be happy then you'll accept Austin. Just get to know him. Please?" I pleaded. Maybe, just maybe, I could convince him.

Dad looked at me, and I smiled sweetly. "Please?" I asked once more. He shook his head and sighed. "Fine. One chance is all he gets. One chance, Ally." He said firmly. I grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Thank you so much, Daddy!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms around his neck.

He laughed lightly as I ran off to find Austin. I was beyond ecstatic at this point. I found Austin where I had seen him last. He was talking to my cousins. I thought about walking up to him, pulling him aside, and telling him the news. I didn't do that.

Instead I ran up to him and hugged him really tightly. I actually jumped on him. Fortunately, he caught me and started smiling. I knew that he didn't know why I had just jumped on him, but he hugged me back. "Hey," he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the shiver that ran down my spine. It was a good feeling that I always wanted to feel.

He put me down gently, and I noticed that my cousins were staring at us smiling. "Aww, look at our little Ally. She's all grown up and in love." They cooed, and I blushed. They had always teased me. "Well, we'll leave you to it." One said as they all began to scatter around the room. I turned back to Austin and noticed that he was looking at me the whole time.

"Did you like them?" I asked hopefully. They seemed to be on good hands, but I needed to be sure. He nodded. "Yeah, they're really cool. We like pretty much the same things. I just wish your dad liked me." He admitted sadly. I smiled because I knew he would love to hear what I was going to say next.

"Well, I have some good news for you." I said slyly. He looked at me confused. "What is it?" He asked eagerly. I grinned and told him.

Austin's face lit up, and he fist pumped. "Yes!" He exclaimed. Not loud enough for the whole house to hear though. That wouldn't have looked good to my dad.

"I won't let you down, Ally. I promise." Austin said proudly and determined. "I know you won't Austin." I said. If there was one thing Austin couldn't do, it was to break a promise. Especially a big promise. And, according to him, a promise to me.

* * *

**So, how was it? It wasn't too bad, was it?  
Oh you guys, guess what? WE GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! WOO-HOO! As Awesomesauce325 would say, *virtual party* :)  
Thank you so so much for those beautiful reviews! I was really surprised that I got over 10 reviews since the last time I updated. I absolutely love you all so much! No lie. Here's a little quote to warm your hearts up. I don't own it. :)**

**_'At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet.' _  
**

**Thanks you once again! Feel free to review! ;) Pwetty Pwease? *puppy dog eyes* Because no one can resist those. ;)_  
_**

**-Giggles!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey loves! Okay, I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm sure you'd all love to hear my excuses, but let's not waste precious time. :) Read and, please, review! Thanks for your beautiful reviews on the last chapter!(: Oohh, I have surprise for you in this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, Disclaimer, I do not own Austin and Ally. You're very annoying. **

* * *

**Austin's POV **

"Ally, let's go home. You're tired and so am I," I told Ally, who was sitting on the couch next to me. Her eyes slowly drooped, shook her head vigorously. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not tired," She said lazily. I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up with her next to me. "Come on." I whispered as I guided her through the vacant living room. It was past midnight and most of the guests had already left.

I saw her parents in the dining room talking among themselves. I guided Ally toward them slowly. She smiled slightly at me before leaning her head into my side. I smiled and looked in her parents' direction.

"Mr. Dawson, Mrs. Dawson, Ally is tired so I think we should head home. It was great meeting you though," I said. Truth be told, I was lying. They weren't bad people. It's just that they're too intimidating. Mr. Dawson especially.

I guess he just couldn't accept that Ally was with me because he didn't know me well enough. I would have to make a great impression on him. Mrs. Dawson was a different story.

Sure, she was also a bit stern but she was more understanding, from what I could tell. She seemed nice. Like Ally. Ally was way beyond nice, however. She had a way of making me smile no matter what. She was like an angel with invisible wings. She was my angel. **(1) **

Her parents looked at me and nodded. "Okay. Take care of her," said Mrs. Dawson. I smiled forcefully and nodded. What? Did they think I would do something to hurt her? Nonsense. I could never.

Ally murmured a goodbye and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the door. I saluted her parents and followed Ally. We walked out the door, and Ally leaned into my side again.

I pulled her into me and kissed her lightly. She looked at me with her brown wide eyes that shined and smiled. It was that little shine in her eyes that made me happy because I knew that she was happy. That's all a guy could ask that his girl was. That's all. Happy.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and felt someone holding me tightly. I looked to my right and saw Austin fast asleep with me on my bed. He looked so adorable that I couldn't wake him up. He was breathing slowly and his chest moved in rhythm. I snuggled closer to him and smiled as I remembered how last night went.

Sure, the beginning was a bit rough but in the end it was all good. My dad surprised me when he decided to give Austin a chance. I know I would've convinced him eventually, but I thought it would have taken a lot more begging.

I felt Austin shift. I looked up and saw him staring down at me. "Good morning." He smiled and pecked my lips. I smiled back. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked. He nodded. "I slept great. Amazing actually, and you?" He asked while stroking my hair.

"Great too. I don't remember getting here." I responded. Austin looked into my eyes. "You fell asleep in the car. You were pretty tired so I carried you in. Apparently, I was tired too because I don't remember falling asleep in here." He said while laughing. I laughed too and looked at the clock.

_8:34 _

I sighed and started to get up. Austin, however, had other plans as he pulled me back down on the bed. He hugged me tightly and snuggled into me like a teddy bear. I giggled and flicked his head. "Austin, let me go." I said while laughing.

He murmured something into my hair and held me tighter. I struggled to face him, but eventually managed to. He opened his eyes and looked at me closely. I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him loosen his grip on me and took the chance to swiftly escape.

I quickly ran around the bed and out the door. "Ally!" I heard Austin groan. I smiled to myself and walked into the bathroom in the hallway since I didn't have the chance to use the one in my room.

* * *

I came out of the bathroom only to be picked up by two strong arms. I shrieked and heard Austin's musical laugh ring through the house. "Gotcha' now," he whispered in my ear. He turned me around and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss, and we pulled away slowly.

"Never run away from me." Austin said trying to stifle a laugh. I laughed and kissed his cheek. "No can do." I said while turning around to walk downstairs. Unfortunately, Austin wouldn't let me go so we walked down the stairs in a weird position.

"You could make this easier on us if you would let me go," I suggested. He scoffed and shook his head. "You could have prevented all of this if you had stayed upstairs with me," he retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped his arm playfully.

"Ouch," he muttered while rubbing his arm. "You're such a Drama Queen," I said. He cleared his throat and scoffed. "I believe that Drama King suits me," he said.

I laughed and shook my head at him. "So, will you let me go?" I asked hopefully. I love being in his arms and all, but I don't think I can stay like this all day. He looked at me suspiciously before speaking up.

"Depends. Will you run away from me?" He asked while raising and eyebrow. I looked thoughtful for a while before sighing dramatically. "No. Now let me go." I demanded. I attempted to walk out of his grip, but he pulled me back. "Say the magic words." He told me.

I rolled my eyes knowing he wouldn't let me go until I said _the __magic words. _

"Please let me go?" I tried. He shook his head and smirked.

"Uhmm, you're the best?" I tried again. He smirked and shook his head again. "Ally, I already know that I'm the best. Nice try though," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Any hints?" I asked hopefully. He looked thoughtful but shook his head in the end. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"I love you." I said in the end. His eyes shone brightly, and he grinned widely.

"Correct." He said before kissing me.

* * *

**1. The angel part came from one of my other stories I wrote in May. I never out it up though. It's angst. Want to read it? Tell me. :)**

**So, how was it? Sorry if it was so short. I already had it typed up and it was longer, but the internet cut off and erased it. :( I wish that it would just automatically save anything.  
Anyway, I hope you liked some of it. Oh, did I do justice to Austin's POV? I love writing his view on things better. I don't know. **

**_'The heart can see what's invisible to the eyes.'_  
**

**Well, thanks for your beautiful reviews on the last chapter! Can we get over 130? I think we can. :) All up to you. :) Review! Thanks for reading! Bye! **

**-Giggles!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Loves. So, yes, you have every right to kill me for not updating in like...forever. Sorry about that, too. I've been stuck. I feel like this story isn't really going the way I planned it to. Maybe I'll think of a good idea. :) Thanks for your lovely and beautiful reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate them so so much!(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"Ughh. Ally!" Austin groaned while throwing the striped red tie on the floor angrily. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. "I need help," he stated while sighing loudly. I smiled warmly and advanced to fix his tie properly. He smiled gratefully at me and kissed me lightly. I kissed back and smiled. "Thank you," he said while pulling away. I nodded and stepped back.

I looked into the long mirror against the closet door and smiled. I was wearing a short, one-strap, yellow dress. It was tight around my waist and hugged my curves perfectly. I had waved my hair and put it into a side pony-tail. I went really light on make-up. I'd hate to overdo it.

Austin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while facing the mirror, too. I placed my arms and hands over his as he rested his head on my bare shoulder. I smiled at him from the mirror.

"You look very amazing and beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I bowed my head and hid my blush. I could just imagine the smirk on his face right now. "Thanks. You look great, too. Yellow's definitely your color," I complemented. He chuckled and held me tighter. "I'm positive it suits you more." I grinned and kissed his cheek rapidly.

Austin looked down at me and blushed. I threw my head back on his shoulder and giggled. "Austin Moon blushing? That's not something I see everyday," I teased. He smiled sheepishly. We both looked back into the mirror and smiled stupidly.

"You know, we look so perfect together. It's a wonder I didn't find you earlier," Austin whispered to himself. "It's a wonder to me too," I replied. I smiled and sighed. "What's wrong?" Austin asked while turning me around. He held my hands up to his face and kissed them.

"Well, I'm just nervous. I know how my parents can be. I just hope everything goes right," I admitted. You see, earlier in the week, my dad had called and told us that he was free this Saturday, today. He and Mom wanted to take the time to meet Austin properly without interruptions. I reluctantly agreed in hopes that Austin and my parents could get along. Well, Austin was fine with them. My parents, however, were not too fond of him.

"Ally, don't stress. We'll be fine," Austin comforted. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He pouted and fixed it. "Come on, Austin. I don't want to be late and make things worse between my parents and you." I walked into my closet and decided to wear some yellow flats. I was in no mood to wear high heels.

"Short as always," Austin muttered teasingly. I slapped him playfully and smirked. "I can still slap you though." I smiled and jogged out of the room and down the stairs with Austin close behind. I laughed as we raced outside to the car. It was hard since I was in a dress, and Austin was in a suit. He refused to wear dressy pants so instead he had his usual dark jeans. He definitely pulled it off.

I tossed him the car keys as he opened the door for me. "Thanks," I said as I got in. He smiled and jogged over to his side.

"So, are you ready for A: a good night or B: a disastrous night? Your choice," I asked while giggling. I was trying to keep a positive attitude for Austin's sake. Joking around would lighten the mood a bit.

"It should be a good night. As long as I don't completely screw things up for the both of us," he deadpanned while pulling out of the driveway. I laughed and shook my head repeatedly. "I was joking, Austin. I know everything will be fine. I was nervous earlier, but I've had time to think things through; it'll be fine," I reassured him.

He glanced at me quickly and smiled. I smiled back and turned the radio on. I saw Austin grin as _Little Things _by _One Direction_**(1) **came on. He started to sing along. I knew his voice was amazing, but it still amazed me just how amazing it really was. I smiled and hummed along to the slow melody of the song. I turned the volume up as Austin smiled at me.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I pulled into the Dawson's residence and turned the car off shakily. I visibly tensed up as I remembered the last, also first, time I met Ally's parents. I hope that everything is distinct this time. I felt Ally's small, warm and comforting, hand slip into mine, and I instantly felt relaxed. I smiled down at her and noticed her eyes shining brightly. It made me smile wider.

I sighed to shake off any nervousness left. Ally leaned into my side, and I wrapped my arm around her. "We'll be fine," she whispered. I hugged her tightly and smelled her sweet perfume. It was a mixture of strawberry and watermelon. I never knew strawberries and watermelons could mix so well together. Maybe it was just Ally that pulled it off.

We walked onto the porch, hand-in-hand, and Ally knocked. "Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" I asked confused while pointing to the button next to the door. She smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe they won't hear, and we can use that as a cue to leave?" She suggested. I laughed and was about to reply with a smart comment but Mrs. Dawson chose that moment to open the door. I looked at Ally and suppressed a chuckle.

I turned back to Mrs. Dawson and smiled while sticking my hand out politely. "Hello, Mrs. Dawson. Nice to see you," I greeted mannerly. She looked at me sternly before breaking out into a huge grin and pulling me in for a breath-taking hug. Literally, I couldn't breathe very well. I hugged back, nonetheless.

I almost laughed at Ally's shocked expression, but I'm pretty sure my facial expression resembled hers. "Come on in, Austin, dear. Oh and call me Penny," Said Penny. I smiled at her and took Ally, who had been silent throughout the entire thing, by the hand. Penny brought us into the dining room and told us to wait a few minutes while she went to get her husband.

"Well that was unexpected," Ally said finally. I nodded in agreement almost immediately. "If you're shocked, imagine how I felt. I thought she hated me," I admitted. Ally laughed and shook her head. "Well, my mom's a bit easier on people. Just don't expect the same from my dad," she said sadly. I squeezed her hand, and she looked up at me.

"Turn that frown upside down," I whispered while smiling. She looked back down to her feet, but I caught her smiling. I heard footsteps from the living room along with the voices of Penny and Mr. Dawson. I looked at Ally panicky, and she grabbed my hand again. It didn't seem to help as I was still very nervous.

"Just stay calm, Austin. Calm," she whispered while facing the door in the kitchen. I sighed and faced the door too. Well, here goes pretty much everything.

* * *

**1. For you Directioners. :) *Hint hint* Me. :)**

**Alright, so how was it? I think it was longer than usual. Maybe it's just me. I don't know.  
It took me forever sine I got distracted every minute. Anyway, please review! I feel like I haven't been doing well lately. Pretty please tell me how I'm doing. It would mean a lot. :) Thanks loves!  
Check out my other stories!(: I love you all so much!**

**-Giggles!(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Loves! Okay, so I have more time this week to update, and I'm back for a new chapter! Thank you so so so much for your beautiful reviews! Oh to the guest, Erica, I get the same way when I hear anything about them :) Thanks! I will message you lovely reviewers when I finish with this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, Disclaimer. Do you? No. Case Closed.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Mr. Dawson walked in with a firm look placed on his face. I breathed in and out slowly and tried to stay calm for Ally's sake. Although she said she was no longer nervous, I knew she was dying on the inside. She can hide her emotions really well sometimes. This is one of those times, but I knew her more than anyone at this point.

Ally and I stared at each other for a few seconds before turning back to face her parents. I stepped forward and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Dawson. Nice to see you again," I lied. I wish I never had to see him again. It's for Ally though. All for Ally.

Mr. Dawson continued to stare at me firmly; not even a twitch. I looked at him nervously, and he smirked. He literally smirked. I questioningly looked at Ally, but she looked just as clueless, if not more, than me.

"Take a seat," Mr. Dawson ordered. I obediently sat down at the table with Ally next to me. She held my hand comfortingly from under the table and smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back reassuring her that everything would be fine. At least I hoped it would.

"So," I started awkwardly. I wasn't sure how to have a normal talk with Ally's dad. I've never had to do this before. I was too busy to have a real, serious girlfriend. I especially never had time to meet a girl's parents. Ally is my first serious girlfriend, and I hope she's my last. In a good way, of course.

"So you two are serious, huh?" Asked Mr. Dawson curiously. We both nodded simultaneously. We then looked at each other and smiled shyly at the other. Ally's mom was behind the kitchen counter getting the food served, trying to seem busy. She probably thought this was going to end bad. We all did, to be honest, but I was at least trying this out for a change. And I wasn't going to give up just yet.

"And you're living together? In the same house? Under the same roof?" Mr. Dawson asked. I nodded slowly and looked at Ally who just nodded her head as well. I cleared my throat and spoke," Yes, we are living together. But this was before we got together." I wanted to make it clear to him that we weren't taking things too fast.

He nodded and looked at Ally, back to me, and then to Ally again. I tried to smile but I was too nervous to control my facial expressions.

"I see," said Mr. Dawson. "And how long have you been together?" He questioned. How many questions can someone possibly ask? It seems as if he's had to do this plenty of times which makes me wonder just how many boyfriends Ally has had in the past. Did they feel like this too?

"We've been together for 2 weeks," Ally spoke for the first time since the 'interrogation' started. I tightened my grip on her hand and smiled at her. Mr. Dawson, who was now sat across from me, eyed us suspiciously before continuing his questions.

"That's not too long. I've known of guys that Ally dated for months, but they were never considered serious. What's different about you?" He asked. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks instantly in embarrassment. What _was_ so special about me? What was so different about me that _distinguished_ me from those other guys Ally dated?

"Everything," a small voice said next to me. Ally. I looked at her, and she smiled warmly at me. That same twinkle in her eyes that made me feel special. "Absolutely everything, Dad. If you'd just quit asking these pointless questions, got to know him instead, then maybe you would realize that too," Ally said quietly.

Mr. Dawson stared at his daughter completely stunned by her defensive mode. I was shocked myself. I knew Ally was a girl that stood up for what she really believed in, but I figured that when it came to her dad, she let him take over.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't talk to me like that. I am your father, and you will respect me. Do you hear me young lady?" Mr. Dawson exclaimed. "Dad, I do hear you. But do you hear me? I'm happy with Austin. Happier than I ever thought I would be. I didn't disrespect you by speaking my mind. That's how you raised me. That's your own fault," Ally said calmly.

I thought she would be scared or panicked. I was surprised by how calmly she was taking things. Her dad stared at her before nodding his head. "You're right; I did raise you like that. But I didn't raise you to be with a guy like _him,_" Mr. Dawson said while glaring at me.

"Sir," I started," with all due respect, I'm not a bad person. T-that's why I'm here. I want you to get to know me for myself, who I am, not who you may think I am. I really do love and care for your daughter," I said truthfully. I didn't even think before I said all this. Wow. I have it bad.

"Listen, I've heard this all before. You're all in love with her now, but what happens when she can no longer support you. I'm sure you don't have a job, and Ally could loose her job at any given moment. What happens then? You'll leave her. Every guy does that," he muttered to us. I glared at him, suddenly angry.

"I would never do that. It's true, I don't have a job here, but I do somewhere else. It's a great job, too. I would never leave Ally for something as minor as loosing a job. I wouldn't leave her for anything. In case I haven't made this obvious enough, I love her. I _Love _her, okay?" I exclaimed.

It was one thing to judge me for not having a job, but it was a whole different thing to just assume that I would leave Ally, the girl I love, because of money. That, I could and would not stand. I said what I had to say.

Mr. Dawson stared at me with no emotion which scared me. I really screwed things up this time.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I didn't expect things to go well tonight, but this was just over the top. No guy had ever stood up to my dad like Austin was. It made me feel special, loved, and cared for, to be honest. Austin tried to get along with my parents, I'll give him that much, but my dad always messed things up. Always.

My dad and Austin were having a glare contest and, luckily, my mom came with the food. "Alright, dinner is ready. Eat as you please," she said happily. She had no idea what had just happened. Either that, or she just wanted to stop a fight from happening. I smiled gratefully at her as my dad grabbed a plate angrily.

I gave Austin a plate and got one for myself. "Of course he relies on you for everything; even something as small as getting a plate," My dad muttered. Austin heard this and rolled his eyes. I'm just surprised my dad hasn't killed him yet. Anyone else and they would have been in a funeral home.

My dad sighed and began to get his food. My mom smiled at me and winked. What's gotten into her? Usually she would be giving me a pointed look that told me I would be receiving a lecture from her later on when we were alone. I, however, smiled back. Maybe my mom had warmed up to Austin.

After we got our food, we ate in silence for about 5 minutes before Austin sighed and put his fork down on his plate, making a _clank_ noise. We all turned our heads to stare at him questioningly.

He stared at us all before speaking. "Mr. Dawson," he started while looking at my dad, "I want to apologize for disrespecting you. It was wrong, I know, but I dislike when I'm judged the way you judged me. I'm fine with you getting on to me for not having a job and such, but when it comes to Ally, I draw the line. I love her. I really do and I'm not going to leave her. Ever," he finished while looking at me.

I stared at him with tears threatening to fall. I looked down and smiled slightly. "Thank you," I whispered gratefully. God, he was amazing.

"Uh, wow. That's really touching," Dad said after clearing his throat. My mom actually was crying. I stared at my dad in hope.

He did the most unexpected thing after that. He smiled. A real smile. Not a smirk, a smile. Then, the second most unexpected thing was said.

"Welcome to the family, son."

* * *

**Alright, so how was it? Was it too cheesy? I specialize in cheesiness, just so you know. :)  
****As I type this, we have 139 reviews! Almost 140! You, my Loves, are seriously amazing in every way possible! I love you so much! Don't forget that. Ever.  
****Please review and tell me what you think. I loved your reviews in the previous chapter!(: All so sweet; as always. I love you so much! *virtual hugs* :)**

**-Giggles!(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, Loves! You are truly the most amazing people in the entire universe! I love you guys so much, and it's hard to explain exactly how much. I read some of your reviews in school and was blushing like crazy because of them. You all made my day :') Thanks!(: **

**Disclaimer: I'm a writer. I don't own a show and especially not Austin and Ally. It's too good for me. :) Goodbye, Disclaimer. **

* * *

Austin's shocked face resembled all the looks around the table, excluding my dad's. This was way beyond unexpected. My dad, as much as I hate to say it, is a bitter man that rarely smiles. And he definitely doesn't just accept any guy into the family. Not my boyfriend.

"W-what?" I managed to stutter out when no one else was able to speak properly. My dad looked at me and smiled again. Two times in less than 5 minutes is a record.

"Don't get me wrong, Dad. You know I love you, but this is just so surprising," I explained. My dad laughed and shook his head lightly. "Ally, dear, do you realize how brave Austin is? How many of your past boyfriends stood up to me? None. I knew that whoever didn't fight for you wasn't worth it. Austin, here, is definitely worth it," he finished, staring at Austin proudly.

Austin was grinning widely, gripping my hand tightly. My mom looked at me and grabbed my free hand from across the table.

"Sweetie, your father and I know that all you want is to be happy, and we knew that those other guys weren't right for you. You know, reasons your father mentioned earlier. I saw how your eyes were shining and twinkling when Austin was with you; something that I never saw when you were with those other guys. We know you're happy, and that makes us happy. You're an amazing young lady for choosing him," Mom finished.

I smiled and realized that I was crying. I gently let go of Austin's hand and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much. I love you," I whispered in her ear. She hugged back and laughed quietly. "I love you too, honey. Don't you ever forget that." I pulled away, got out of my chair, and walked over to my dad. I smiled at him and hugged him, too.

"Thanks daddy. Love you," I whispered and kissed his cheek happily. He chuckled and looked at Austin again. "Take care of her; she's my baby girl," he playfully warned.

Austin smiled at me and nodded. " I sure will, Mr. Dawson. She's special, isn't she?" My dad nodded in agreement and sighed. "Okay, now that we have this settled, how 'bout we finish dinner? It's getting late, and I don't want you to be driving out too late." Austin and I nodded as I sat back down in my seat.

Austin immediately grabbed my hand and smiled happily at me. I smiled back and intertwined our fingers. I was ecstatic that, for once, my parents agreed with me. It was nice to know, however, that all these years they were putting up a test. The fact that they did that brings me here today. If it weren't for my parents, I'd probably not be with Austin right now.

I looked back at all the guys I dated and found that none of them compared to Austin. None of them.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We had finished our dinner, laughing and talking, and were now saying goodbye. "It was great seeing you Austin," said Penny while hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. "It was great seeing you as well, Penny. See you soon," I said as we pulled back. She smiled at me and looked at Ally. "Just treat her right. We're really trusting you with her," she told me sternly.

I nodded firmly. "Of course. I promise, as long as I live, I will take care of her. If I don't, then you have every right to end my life," I replied honestly. I can't imagine ever treating someone, as amazing as Ally, terribly.

While Ally and Penny said their goodbyes, Mr. Dawson, or Lester, as he told me to call him, pulled me aside. "Now, I know you'll treat my daughter right; you've proved it to us tonight. But just remember that she's a very sensitive girl. If for whatever reason you two have a disagreement, don't go too hard on her. Talk it out. That's what Ally's all about. Okay?" I nodded and looked at Ally.

She was laughing with her mom and looked so happy. I wanted to keep that smile on her face at all times. "Oh and get a job," Lester said grumpily. I looked at him questioningly.

"Just do it. No questions. Now go on, son. She's all yours," he finished. I smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you so much, Lester," I thanked and walked away to get Ally.

"Ready to go?" I asked while grabbing her hand. She smiled and nodded. I looked at Penny and smiled politely. "Bye Mom," Ally said while hugging her. "Bye, sweetie. Have a good night," she whispered at both of us before meeting her husband on the front steps.

Ally and I waved and made our way to the car, hand-in-hand. I opened the door for her and smiled. She got in and waved at her parents again as I shut the door. I waved to them as I walked to my side.

"That went amazingly great!" Ally exclaimed once I shut the door. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. Gosh, this is amazing!"

I leaned in and kissed her passionately; something I would never get tired of was this. Just knowing that she was mine meant a lot to me.

* * *

"Ally, we're home. Wake up," I whispered while shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open; she looked so innocent and I regretted waking her up. I should have just carried her. What was I thinking?

She lazily undid her seat belt and opened her car door. I smiled lightly as I watched her stumble out. I quickly got out and ran over to her. I steadied her, and she smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Austin," she mumbled.

I held her waist tightly and pulled her into me. She snuggled into my side as we walked inside. "Do you need help getting upstairs?" I asked stupidly. She was half-asleep; of course she needed help.

I threw the keys lightly onto the sofa and picked Ally up. She leaned her head on my chest and smiled before closing her eyes. I walked up the stairs carefully and walked into her room. I gently laid her down on her bed and took her shoes off. After I had done that, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

I was about to walk out when she grabbed my hand gently. "Austin," she started quietly, eyes still half-closed, "do you love me?" she finished. I looked down questioningly and knelt down beside her. "Of course I do," I said while running my hand through her curls. "Why would you ask me that?" I asked curiously.

"Will you stay with me?" She mumbled sleepily. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course," I said as I took my shoes off. I put them beside her shoes and got on the bed beside her. She snuggled into me and I hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my stomach. "I love you," she said tiredly while sighing.

I kissed her hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Nothing too interesting happened in this one. I didn't have many ideas; I just wanted to update for you, my loves. :) I seriously love you all dearly. I'm sad to say that there's probably only 1 chapter left. Don't worry though. I have another story planned. Summary anyone? Alright, here you go: **

_'He looked around the cafeteria for an empty seat; being the new kid in a public high school was harder then he had originally thought. For once, Austin Moon was alone. He wasn't the center of attention now. He was alone. Then she came along and changed things..'_

**Title? She Came Along. What do you think? Tell me in beautiful review!(: Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, Loves! You all have been amazing and loyal! Gosh, if I could go on forever about how much I love you, I would. Your reviews have been the best and I will always appreciate them. Okay, this is the last chapter. :') It's been a pleasure to write it. :) **

**Disclaimer: Oh, Disclaimer, I've grown used to you; I still don't like you though. I don't own Austin and Ally. Goodbye.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Ally.." I heard myself mumble sleepily. I suddenly opened my eyes and saw Ally staring at me. 3 months together and she was still as shy as always. I smiled and pulled her down next to me on the grass.

We were at the park watching clouds, and I must have fallen asleep. "Didn't you sleep last night?" Ally asked while shutting her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin. I chuckled and shook my head. "Nope. You're to blame," I replied while looking at her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "How's it my fault? I wasn't even home last night," she defended. It was true; she had been working late this past week and wasn't home most of the night. "That's why I couldn't sleep. I haven't slept much all week, to be honest," I said.

"And that's my fault, how?" Ally asked quietly. "I've been too worried about you, Ally." I kissed her forehead and played with her curls. "But you've always been asleep when I come home," she replied. I laughed.

"Oh Ally, I've always been a pro at fake-sleeping. It's not too hard once you get plenty of practice," I explained. I felt her shake with laughter and smiled, holding her tighter.

After she quieted down, we lay in silence. It gave me time to think about things; things that had been put behind for a while now. "Ally," I started, getting her attention, "have you thought about going back to California and finishing college?" I finished curiously.

She sat up slowly and brought her knees up to hug them. She was staring at the clouds, thoughtfully."Ally?" I asked while sitting up. She looked back at me and smiled reassuringly. "I haven't given it much thought honestly. I want to finish, but that would mean leaving you; I'd rather be with you," she said quietly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Ally, I have an idea. I'm not sure you'll like it, but it's worth a shot. You wanna hear it?" I asked hesitantly. She thought for a second before nodding. I sighed deeply and started to think of how I was going to word this right.

"Okay, well, I was thinking a few nights ago when I was up. Why don't we move to California? It's just a thought though," I said quickly. After seeing her face, I wanted to take it all back. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything. You know what? Let's just forget this conversation even happened. I-" Ally cut me off and spoke.

"Austin, breathe." I smiled sheepishly and looked down. "You know, it's not a bad idea. Austin, do you want to get back to your career?" Ally asked quietly, not meeting my eyes. She looked at me quickly, but I didn't say anything. She knew my answer. She nodded understandingly.

"It's settled then. You're moving back to California," she whispered, holding back the tears. She turned away from me and faced the pond. "Ally," I whispered. "I'm not going by myself. You're either coming with me, or I'm not going at all. Simple as that," I said sternly.

"It's not that simple, Austin. What am I supposed to do in California? I'm tired of holding you back. I know you want to sing again. You want your fans back; your life," she said.

I shook my head stubbornly. "Ally, my career isn't the most important thing in the world. You're a part of my life now. Can't you see, Ally? I've held you back from things, too. Ally, we both have unfinished things in California. Wouldn't you want to finish it? Together?" I asked quietly.

"I do, Austin. I really do, but I don't know if I can be part of such a hectic life. You're famous, Austin," she reasoned. I sighed loudly and faced the opposite way. "Please don't get mad, Austin."

I turned back to her and smiled. "I'm not mad, Ally; just upset. I really wanted you to finish college. Listen, I'm not moving without you; that's final," I said firmly.

Ally sighed and shook her head slowly. "Austin, I-I can't let you do that. You have to go back to your career," she said. I was about to respond when she hugged me unexpectedly. "I'll go with you," she whispered. I hugged back tightly and kissed her. "Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

2 weeks later we had everything set to leave. The furniture and belongings at home would be shipped by trucks later on in the week. We had said goodbye to Ally's family, though they were still a bit hesitant about us moving across the country. We reassured them that everything would be fine and that we would keep in touch.

I looked at Ally as she looked out the window on the plane. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her. She had looked a bit down and upset earlier. There was still time to get off the plane. I wanted to make sure that we left with no regrets later. She faced me and smiled.

"Yeah. I think it'll take some time to get used to your lifestyle, but I can manage. I'll be able to finish college in about 6 months. Then, I'll be a music teacher," she said while smiling dreamily.

"I love how you plan things out. I wish I could be more like that," I admitted. "I'm glad you don't plan things out," Ally said. "Why? I thought you liked organized people," I explained.

She nodded and then spoke. "If you thought things through, you would have never tried to take a break from your career, Austin." I stared at her in horror. "But if I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have met you on a plane; I wouldn't have met you period," I said horrified.

"You know what, Ally? I've done some thinking, and I'm glad I don't think things through," I said quickly. She laughed and threw her head back onto the head-rest. "Can you believe that this all started on a plane?" I asked She looked at me and smiled. "Well, maybe we were just _Destined to Meet._"

"Yeah, maybe we were," I said and smiled to myself. Sounds right.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

One week after we had moved into California, Austin had found his manager. To say he was furious was a big understatement. He was outraged and was about to kill him if I had not been there. It took a while, but Austin explained everything to him, and they set an agreement.

Dan, Austin's manager, agreed to give Austin a break once every few months as long as Austin never disappeared like that again. He had really risked his career, and it was going to take a while to recover and get back to where he was. Austin would have to work really hard, but both Dan and I knew he would there again.

As for me, I finished college after a few months and actually had fans. Sure, it was hard being Austin Moon's girlfriend at first, but I think I've been doing a good job. Most people, girls, weren't to happy with the idea of Austin having a girlfriend, but they warmed up after a few weeks.

Austin always liked to bring me to events. I was with him so often that it was no longer just Austin; it was Austin&Ally. _'The way it should be.' _Austin would tell me anytime he read an article about us.

"What'chu thinking about?" Austin asked while we were watching TV. "It's me, isn't it?" He asked. "That's why you're blushing," he joked. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, kind of. It just still amazes me how we met," I admitted. "Well," he started while wrapping his arms around me, "you said so yourself; maybe we were just _Destined to Meet._" I laughed and turned toward him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Definitely," I mumbled against his lips.

Yeah, sounds right.

* * *

**Wow. So I'm trying really hard not to tear up right now. It's just, this was my first multi-chap story. :') Thank you Loves for always reviewing and telling me what you thought. :) You made this possible, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!(: This was _our _story. :) Thank you so much! *virtual hug* *virtual high-five* *virtual party* I love you!  
**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
